


Our Best Time

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 敬我們最好的時光，敬那個完美的人。





	

 

　　清醒之後吉姆．普利多首先想到的是自己的假身份，再來才是肩上挨的那槍，他沒有中槍時的記憶，那道開口好像平白無故出現在那，提醒他這是個徹底失敗的行動。接著他考慮到馬克斯、圓場、柏拉圖組和怒火組的名單；不可避免的還有白廳、長官的地鼠理論和遠在柏林的史邁利。

　　從缺口滲出的體液漸漸浸濕紗布，他遇過更糟的生理創傷，卻沒有一次可以和這次的痛苦相比。在昏厥過去之前比爾．海頓才闖進他虛弱的意識裡，此等不堪的時候想起他的摯友再適合不過了。

 

　　獵人頭組組長曾經也這麼折磨過叛逃者：雙手綁在鐵椅上、被迫不斷聽著耳機裡傳出支離破碎的噪音，猶如千把利刃同時切割受虐者的腦仁，他不知道他可以在這糟糕的環境裡撐多久。

　　吉姆早已沒有時間概念，只能利用人員換班來粗估已經五十多個小時沒有入睡，汗液交融淚液堆積在發腫的眼窩，視界一片模糊，冷汗從鼻尖落在囚服上，那片詭異粉色的牆壁變成精神干擾，某人的身影卻意常清晰銳利起來。

 

 

　　遙遠的深冬之日，天色昏昧冷冽，普利多在柴火脆裂的細聲裡醒來，比爾在他身邊讀著尼采，他們同樣赤裸的身軀裹在亂成一團的毛毯下，壁爐把整個房間烤得暖烘烘的。

　　整個牛津似乎只剩下他們還活著，石磚路上積起的雪還沒融去，吉姆伸出手觸碰比爾的上臂，後者的視線還是沒離開手上的書，卻沒有藏住嘴角彎起的弧度。

 

　　海頓的側臉被火光染紅，他觸來十分溫暖，前天晚上湯姆塔敲鐘時他也這麼炙熱，就在普利多的懷裡，鮮明的觸感還在身上流連不去。  
　　打破沉默的是比爾，就像當初也是他開始這段關係，吉姆不過是給出回應。他大概會永遠記得比爾在情熱尚存的早晨說了些什麼，他說，我為你向范肖寫了推薦信。  
　　吉姆一輩子也沒見過那封信，他只知道其中的部分內容，前提是比爾沒有說謊。「你寫了什麼？」他問，甚至帶著一點玩笑的意味。  
　　比爾轉頭望著他，即使混沌的腦無法精確回憶，噪音間歇的空白中許多細節都斑斑剝落，連同海頓的臉都扭曲模糊，但那雙棕色的眼睛令他無法忘懷。如果不是吉姆自作多情，那就是比爾沒有刻意掩蓋他眼中的愛慕，這是難得在他身上看到的直白。  
　　「我寫：我們兩人如能結合，將會成為一個完美的人。」  
　　若海頓說話屬實，那遠比肌膚之親還要更接近吉姆．普利多赤裸的部分。他願意成為比爾．海頓遺失的那一半，甚至帶著些許柏拉圖式的悲劇隱喻。

　　但終究比爾只屬於他自己。普利多在鼻腔裡嗅到腥味時想著，自己只是他眾多愛人的其中之一，而他居然也輕易的接受了這個事實。  
　　俄國人還是不放過他，窗外的天色讓他分不清現實或夢境，身體的輪廓似乎正在消逝，最終可能會吞噬一名英國間諜，就在這個破爛的監獄裡他將化為粉塵，卻不是他的梅菲斯特將他領至既非天堂也非地獄的地方。

　　曾經他只要求有海頓的陪伴，所以他接受徵招，成為未來的一份子，隸屬於圓場，看著比爾流轉於眾人之間。 _奪走我的靈魂也沒關係_ ，他曾經對他的惡魔傾訴，從那一刻開始他的心思已經被他擄走了大半。

 

 

　　吉姆在短暫的詰問空檔間想強迫自己入睡，但是他連讓雙眼闔上的力氣都消耗殆盡，俄國人也不是個仁慈的民族，那位在角落的女士又將耳機放回原先的位置。

　　現實或超現實？一名牛津人的觀點。

　　嘈雜中他想起海頓在離開牛津之前的個人畫展，只有他到現場幫忙佈置，海頓的作品盡是一些難懂的東西，就像展覽名稱和畫家本人。

　　「你覺得怎麼樣？」佈展結束後海頓問他。

　　「很好，我很喜歡。」

　　「才怪，它們像屎一樣。」

　　確實，就算吉姆的生活裡缺乏美感經驗，他也認為整個畫展的氣氛乖戾，比爾．海頓已經沒有他們剛認識時那種意氣風發和柔軟細緻，好像在這一年間有什麼東西將他摔破，令他身上的稜角都張狂的顯露出來。

　　「噢，親愛的詹姆士，如果我能在十七歲之前認識你我就能繼續為藝術服務，也不會讓你見到這副枯竭的模樣，看看我們現在的處境。」

　　 _你說的是什麼處境？是我們往後只能靠欺騙生存下去的處境嗎？還是我成為你的同性情人卻看著你在追逐別人的處境？_  


　　吉姆的頭垂在右肩上，身上的囚服已經濕透，尖銳的蜂鳴切碎了海頓的臉龐，他皺眉。 _抑或是我將死在敵人手上的處境呢？_ 他想。

 

 

　　一群穿著軍服的人走進來，又要開始了，普利多強迫自己拿出軍人的姿態，坐在角落的女士匆匆離開，他所能見的範圍還是很狹小，那個矮個子的俄國人把一個外人推進來，一名女性，金色的頭髮雜亂虯結，穿著和他相同的服裝。

　　他睜大眼睛想看清楚她的臉，她全身是傷，蒼白的皮膚上紫紅的腫塊很明顯，你認識這個女人嗎？他們問。吉姆．普利多看到的是一個更大的秘密，他可能無法活著知道作證行動是個陷阱或是意外，還有眼前的這個俄國女人知道什麼有關圓場的情資。

　　她微微的對他笑。

　　「不，我不認識。」

 

　　那個女人頹倒在地，腦質和血液就這樣濺在粉色的牆上。

　　比爾在不久前也對他這麼笑過，他想招待他喝茶，但是他們才不需要那壺該死的茶，他們坐在沙發兩端，說著不著邊際的廢話。

　　他的朋友甚至都沒有看過他幾眼，最後只給他看了那個病懨懨的笑。

　　「明天，我要出發去匈牙利。」

　　海頓咕噥了一聲，眼神渙散，好像吉姆是個無關緊要的下屬。

 

 

　　 _噢，親愛的詹姆士。_ 比爾那哈姆雷特般的謂嘆語調在他的耳邊低喃。聖誕宴會上比爾．海頓穿過人流找到在角落的吉姆．普利多，那瞬間好像回到了大雪紛飛的牛津，不同的是比爾手上的酒並不是為了與他分享。

 

　　敬我們最好的時光，敬那個完美的人。

 

 

 


End file.
